First Anniversary
by chippo843
Summary: An OT3 fic. Aomine x Kuroko x Kise (AoKiKuro) It was their first anniversary together, and was planning to spend the day together. However, Kise and Aomine gets a call from work, telling them to be there. With no choice, they begrudgingly leave Kuroko alone in the house, though they promise to come back as soon as they can... Do they? And how is our little Kuroko feeling?


**-First Anniversary-**

Kuroko was in his own dream world, planning to stay in the house all day for it was day off from being a kindergarten teacher. However, all that dreaminess disappeared when he heard,

"Kurrrrrrokochiii! It's time to wake up!"

... That.

"Kurookochiii~ Breakfast is ready!" Kise exclaimed with exuberance as he shakes the male refusing to lift the covers.

"No, I want to sleep more," Kuroko mumbled, unknowingly causing tears to brim in Kise's eyes.

"But, but, Aominechi and I made breakfast for three. You have to come to, or else all our work would be for naught!"

The light blue haired male thought it over. Kise and Aomine were just asking for disaster when it came to cooking... but they did try their best to make it. He guessed that he would suck it up and eat it with them.

He took off his covers, meeting a brightened Kise, looking at him.

Kuroko couldn't help but sigh at the latter's attitude for it reminded too much of a golden retriever.

"Alright, I'll go."

The blond practically turned into a kid, jumping for joy.

"Yeah! Kurokochi is eating breakfast with us!"

At that moment, Aomine comes into the room.

"Are you guys going to down or not? I'm starving."

Kise nodded in reply, while Kuroko merely stared at him.

"What?"

Kuroko lifted his arms up, "Carry me."

Kise immediately took action, "I'll carry yo–"

He was pushed away by Aomine, picking Koroko up bridal style.

"He asked me, idiot," walking out of the room to go to the dining room.

A teary-eyed crestfallen blond followed them, "Aominechi, you jerk..."

* * *

Reaching downstairs, Aomine put Kuroko down, allowing the latter to examine the food placed on the table carefully. He turned to see Kise, still being his whiny self, and it irked him.

He went towards the blond model and kissed him on the lips.

Kise's eyes widening from the unexpected action, even as they parted.

"Stop your whining. I'm hungry so let's eat breakfast already."

The latter just nodded like an excited puppy, smiling all the while as he remembered that Kuroko was going to try out their masterpiece.

It wasn't long until all three of them sat down in their respective seats and began to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" Taking a spoonful of the food.

All froze in their spot. Unfortunately, all of Kise's and Aomine's work went to waste. The food tasted horribly, as it was very difficult to swallow.

"Why?! We followed all of Kagaminechi's instructions, and we thought that we did it right because it _looked_ edible to eat," Kise whined, dejected that all their work didn't come into fruition.

Aomine only sighed, continuing to eat the food as to not let it go to waste. Kuroko did the same, appreciating that they've tried to cook something _at all._

When they finished eating, Kuroko washed the dishes while the other two sat on the couch. Kise's voice was loud enough for it to be heard by the smaller male as he questions them both as to what they could plan for the day. After all, it was all their day offs.

"Neh, Kurokochi! Since it's been so long we've spend any time together, why don't we all go to an amusement park? Or maybe an aquarium? Oh, oh! How about the movies, yeah?"

Kuroko finishes the dishes after all those suggestions, and walks towards them as he contemplates it.

Aomine spoke up, "Hmm... Well, it doesn't seem like a bad idea. 'Sides, it's a good break away from practice," stretching his limbs before putting all of his weight onto the couch.

Kise nods approvingly, "Isn't it! That's why we should–"

He was interrupted by a call from his phone.

Picking out of his pocket to look at the caller ID, his eyes widened to find out it was from his manager at the modeling agency.

He gave the two a nervous laugh, "Sorry. I'll go see what's up," standing up from the couch to distance himself from them.

"Tch. That guy should–"

Just then, it was Aomine's phone that rang this time. Doing the same things as Kise had just done, leaving Kuroko all alone in the living room. He began to wonder where his dog, Nigou was. He called out to him, and almost instantly, Nigou runs to his side.

"Arf!"

Kuroko bends down to pet him, faintly frowning. He had feeling of what's going to happen, but he greatly wishes that it was wrong.

* * *

Kise was in the backyard, talking it out with his manager.

"What? But you said that there was no meeting with any photographers today!"

Kise was outraged. He'd been looking forward to today so he made sure that he finished all of his work.

"Can't you book it for another day?" massaging his nose bridge from the upcoming headache he's starting to get.

"I can't do that. The man's an impatient person, and besides, this is your chance to make it to the top! He submits all of his photos to the top magazine industries, so you'll be sure to get into the top 5 in the modeling business. That's why, we can't miss this opportunity, Kise-kun. I'm expecting you here in 15 minutes."

"Wha-"

*Beep beep beep*

The blond couldn't believe that the man was being so unreasonable. Letting out a heavy sigh for he knew that he had to do it, or else he'd get fired and the guy is sure to hold a grudge. Probably using his connections to make sure that no other agencies accepts him if he really doesn't go. Disheartened, he makes his way back to tell the two of his situation.

* * *

Aomine on the other hand was in the front yard, talking to his coach.

"Coach, I refuse to go."

"You can't refuse this, Aomine. If you do, you'll get kicked out of the team and you won't enter the tournaments."

The dark bluenette growled in frustration, "Why can't it be someone else?! I'm on a day off here."

"You're our best player! It's only natural to have you play on the game. Think about it. If we lose this match, even if we win the next one, we still won't be able to qualify to participate. That's why, we need you to play. This an order from the coach! I expect you to be here in 15 minutes."

"Hey! I didn't say-"

*Beep beep beep*

He gritted his teeth, his phone slightly cracking from the pressure of his grip.

He wanted to punch something —anything— just to release pent up tension he's holding in.

He didn't want to go, but he knows better. He has no other choices, and sometimes, he wished that his occupation wasn't being a pro-player. He returns inside the house to tell the others of the news.

* * *

Kuroko was currently sitting on the couch, petting Nigou on his lap as he waits patiently for the two.

He looks up when he heard the sounds of the doors, finding the two depressed, yet irritated at the same time.

"What happened?" he asks, worried at the looks he was getting.

Kise was stuttering as he was having a hard time breaking it down for him, "W-well, you see... Kurokochi, I-"

"I'm being called to work and have to be there in 15 minutes," Aomine interrupted, wanting to get the news done and over with.

The model's eyes widened at the coincidence, and admitted as well, "I-I've also been called at work today."

At the mention of this, Kuroko was desolate even though it didn't show on his face. He really wanted to spend their together... but if they're needed at work, then there's nothing he could do to stop them.

To reassure the two, looking in anticipation as to what he may say to them, he says, "Then you guys should leave the house now if you two want to get there in time."

The blond wasn't exactly sure if he was really just fine with being alone. "Are you sure? I mean, is it really ok to leave?"

The latter nods, and added, "I have Nigou with me, and I can take him to walks from time to time to get out of the house."

The two still weren't convinced that he was fine, so he decided to use a different method.

He laid Nigou on the couch, stood up, and walked towards them. He went to Kise first, pecking him on the lips when he pulled an arm down. And doing the same to Aomine.

"I'll be fine. You two should go."

They nodded and obeyed, but not before declaring to him that they would finish up as fast as they can to get home. The light haired bluenette just nodded and waved them farewell.

After closing the door, he went back upstairs towards the room they share (together). Opening the closet, he went to its deepest part, taking out two wrapped boxes; one in navy blue and the other bright yellow, both with simple patterns and a light blue ribbon on top of it.

He carried and laid them on the bed as he stared down at them. Then, he looked towards the calendar.

The day October 27 which was today was circled multiple times in red marker.

Why? It's because it was their first anniversary together as a trio couple. It sounded strange, but Kuroko didn't mind one bit that he has two lovers. In fact, he feels really happy to be that loved.

He looked towards the presents again, heaving a heavy sigh.

"It was our special day today..." deciding to plopped down on the bed besides the presents.

"I wonder if they remembered? They didn't seem to bring it up earlier..." Staring at the ceiling as silence brewed around him.

'I'll just sleep the day away,' he thought, putting the presents under the bed before tucking himself in a cocoon-like manner on the bed.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Kise was posing to the camera of positions the photographer wanted. The man was really picky, and the blond just wishes for it to end faster.

"Move your body to the right more... Yes! Stay there!" and a couple more shots were taken.

Kise was slightly panicking on the inside. Today was their first anniversary together! Their first! And he's been planning on getting this biiiiiiiiiiig cake!

After much contemplation, the blond realizes that luck was still on his side, because now, he can go and get the cake to be a total surprise no problem.

... All that's left is for this thing to finish.

"Straighten your form more!"

"Y-yes!"

* * *

On Aomine's side. He was destroying the other team like there's no tomorrow. He didn't want to be here and just wanted to get the game over with. However, the other team doesn't seem like it still want to give up yet, irritating Aomine further. The score was 167 to 37, 2rd quarter, much to his dismay of having to do one more round.

'Come on already! Can't the referee just end it here by default? It's not like they're ever going to catch up.' Shooting his signature move.

"Good job, Aomine! Keep up the good work!" His coach cheered.

"Tch, I don't care," he mutters under his breath for he had better things to do than do this.

'So much for celebrating our first anniversary together.' He had already planned it with going out for dinner.

He booked months ahead on getting special items for them. He hoped to still have time to claim it because of the self pick-up service... If the damn game finish already.

He shoots another 10 points for the team in a matter of seconds. His aura, not one to mess and approach so easily. He wasn't in a good mood, and he was going to destroy that will of theirs for sure.

* * *

It was around 7 pm, and Kuroko was sitting on the couch, reading a book as he waits for them to return.

After his two hour nap, he decided to clean the whole house, take Nigou out for a walk, ate lunch at WacDonalds, enjoying his milkshakes, and finally coming back to rest by reading some books.

He had been reading for quite some time, getting tired of it as he laid it on chest.

'They said that they were going to finish early...' He resists the urge to sigh because sighing too often isn't good for one's health.

"Did they... forget about it?"

Getting up from the couch to get his cell phone on the table. He flicks it open to see if they sent anything...

... Nothing.

His hopes are depleting as time keeps passing. Once again, he waits patiently as he sits back down on the couch again. A frown didn't fail to appear on his face.

* * *

It was already nearing 10, and they still haven't returned.

It was unlike of him, but the pent emotion he's been holding in couldn't last any longer. He knew that he could cope with it, but it was really special to him.

Tears began to brim in his eyes, threatening itself to fall down. The dog let out soft whines, feeling the sadness emit from his master.

Just as his tears began to fall and slide down on his cheeks, the door slammed open, revealing two tall heavily panting males carrying plastic bags with them. Sheen sweat cover their skin, and Kuroko could only assume that they ran with all their might to get back.

"Sorry *pant* Kurokochi," Kise managed to say, as he regulates his breath.

"There were traffics, blockage, and a lot of bad shit happening you wouldn't believe." Aomine voiced out, moving towards Kuroko and stopping in front of him.

"Tadaima, Tetsu."

Kise followed after him, albeit, clumsier. "T-t-tadaima, Ku-Kurokochi!"

The light bluenette stared at them, tears refusing to stop.

Their eyes widened. It was rare for Kuroko to cry. Though for the latter, it made him question their reactions before realizing that he was still crying.

'Oh, right.' He tried wiping them away to stop it, but strange enough, they just wouldn't.

The blond began explaining, trying to console him.

"K-Kurokochi, I'm sorry! Please don't cry. L-look!" Taking a big box out of the plastic bag.

"It's cake! See," opening it to reveal 2 beautiful white cake tiers, with icings colours of yellow, light and dark blue in intricate designs.

Written on top were, _"Our First Anniversary, wishing to stay that way forever."_

It was very beautiful that it rendered Kuroko speechless, but it was interpreted differently to them, feeling as if it wasn't enough to gain any satisfaction.

"I-I brought this," Aomine started, taking out two wrapped boxes: the teal wrapped gift was bigger than the gold one.

The two looked at Kuroko in anxiety, anticipating any response or sign of forgiveness.

"W-we didn't forget! In fact, I've been planning on what to do for months!"

Slightly more impatient in the trio, Aomine asked, "Tetsu, will you say something already?"

Finally managing to stop his tears, he regains his voice to speak.

"Aomine... Kise..." He lunged himself at them, hugging the two in his arms even if they had to bend down.

"... Okairinasai."

Relief washed over them, jubilant that the latter wasn't mad or anything of sort.

Breaking the hug, he kissed them both on the lips, "I have something to get. I'll be back." Running upstairs to get the presents he hid under the couch.

Kise decided to prepare the food, while Aomine settles the boxes down on the table. Kuroko ran downstairs, presents at hand and placed it on the table as well.

"Sorry we're so late, Kurokochi. We tried getting back as fast as we can but there were-"

"It's fine, Kise-kun..." Looking down on his lap, "I just thought you guys forgot about it. Since none of you mention it this morning, so..."

"It's nothing like that, Tetsu. We wanted it to be a surprise to you... Making the day special and stuff," his words ending in a mutter.

Kise bounced in joy, "Well, there's still time to celebrate. So let's start!"

He began cutting up the cake, putting a piece on a plate and gave it to each one. All savoured its luxurious and outstanding taste. Beginning to chat about their day, and finally enjoying their time together. Laughing, smiling, chatting, just in content for they were all having a good time.

* * *

Finally, it was time to open the presents Aomine and Kuroko brought.

Aomine went first, handing Kise the present with golden wrappings, and Kuroko the teal one.

Both opened theirs simultaneously, their eyes widening in bewilderment.

"Aomine-kun..."

"Aominechi..."

Both lunged at the man, giving him, quite literally, a big hug.

"Thank you!" They both exclaimed, earning them a chuckle from the darker male.

"Geez, alright already. Get off, you're both heavy." They did what they they were told and went back to their gifts.

Kuroko got a big milkshake pillow. It was warm and soft, and something that he was going to enjoy cuddling onto.

Kise on the other hand, got a circular white gold pendant, where inside contained a picture of all three of them, smiling happily. On a side, engraved AoKiKuro, and he knew for sure that it was going to be his most valuable treasure.

Now, it was Kuroko's turn to give his share of presents. Aomine receiving a navy blue box, while Kise received a bright yellow one. The two couldn't help but admire the presentation of it, before beginning to open it.

Aomine smiled widely when he saw his. It was a basketball, but not just any ordinary basketball. It was a basketball filled with **everyone's** signatures on it.

With Kise, he practically jumped for joy, having his imagery of a dog-like appearance when he embraced Kuroko. Repeatedly saying, "Thank you thank you thank you! I love you so much! You're the best, Kurokochi!"

What Kise got was a stuff toy of Kuroko himself holding a red heart shape in his hands.

Needless to say, the day didn't end in waste. The trio were happy regardless of the negativity that occurred earlier.

* * *

**Omake **

They were all in their pajamas, readying for bed.

"Neh, Kurokochi, Aominechi. We should go somewhere for our next anniversary!" Kise suggested, wearing white pajamas with yellow stars on them.

"Hmm, not a bad idea. Let's decide on it tomorrow then." Aomine yawned, wearing black pajamas with blue vertical stripes on it.

"I don't want any incidents and problems like today happen again."

Kuroko nodded, "I agree," while holding onto his milkshake pillow. He wore light blue pajamas with white blurry dots acting like flurry snow.

They went to the bed. Aomine on the left, Kuroko in the middle, and Kise on the right. All giving each other innocent good night kisses, and went into their dreamlike states. Smiling in content, and could only hope that it stays that way.

* * *

This was a birthday fic for PigeonWife and she insists on having me post the KnB fics I'm making for her, online... So, here it it! My first KnB fanfic and first OT3 (PigeonWife's choice) creation. XD

Hope you all enjoy it~

**Suggestions and comments are welcome! =^w^=**


End file.
